The present invention relates to a shield support assembly for use in mine workings.
Known forms of support assemblies comprise individual frames arranged side-by-side and interconnected by guiding and shifting devices. Where the floor of the mine working is uneven or where there is a relatively steep incline or dip in the floor level problems arise in ensuring satisfactory guidance between the frames. These problems can be aggravated by the need to screen off the goaf or stowage zone with the aid of goaf shields provided on the frames.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an improved support assembly.